


YES SIR!

by joli_camarillo



Category: Blindspot (TV), Emergence (TV 2019), FBI (TV 2018)
Genre: ABC, Divorced Couple, F/M, In Love, Interracial Relationship, Pregnancy, Sc-Fi, beginning relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:46:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21773167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joli_camarillo/pseuds/joli_camarillo
Summary: Cross-over: EMERGENCE is what I consider a fantastic ABC show (Tuesdays); very'sci-fy (y)', with a great plot. Blindspot is well...Blindspot. FBI has bee added todayLots of adult content and sexual heat
Relationships: Edgar Reade/Tasha Zapata, Jo Evans/Alex Evans, Kristen Chazal/Jubal Valentine
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blindsmarcy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindsmarcy/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [BellaKatrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaKatrina/gifts), [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [AbbyGibbs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyGibbs/gifts), [claudiapsmc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/claudiapsmc/gifts), [JackBivouac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackBivouac/gifts), [uselessfacts08](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uselessfacts08/gifts), [Maca96](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maca96/gifts), [FanGirl18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGirl18/gifts), [Keeper98](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keeper98/gifts), [4QuietRyt3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/gifts), [wafci62](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafci62/gifts), [Andoras_Ice_Prince](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andoras_Ice_Prince/gifts), [CrystalandTragix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalandTragix/gifts), [Ironicdiva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironicdiva/gifts), [kdwag87](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=kdwag87).



Now that the latest crisis with Piper has been weathered, Sheriff Jo Evans watches silently while her ex-husband, Alex,  
packs his over-night bag to return to his home, just 10 miles away. Biting her bottom lip nervously, Jo opens her mouth  
to speak, then hesitates; he calls to her that he's going to 'head out', and to kiss their Daughter, and Piper for him, when  
she cries: Alex! Please, wait?"

"Yeah?"

"Ummm...Dad took the girls to the cabin for the night, and, and...ummm..."

"We're here by ourselves, with no interruptions?"

"Yes...yes."

"Yes, WHAT?!

"YES, SIR."

"Come over here...he cups and squeezes her large mammaries, plucking at the nipples capping them through the material of  
her sweater and bra. Has anyone else handled these other than me?"

"Nooooo-NO, Sir!"

"Are you sure?"

A flare of heat ignites her erected breast buds, and she moans "YESSIR!"

"These are MY TITTIES...say it!"

"YYY-OUR TITTIES!!"

"If I find out ANYONE else has touched these (he tightens his grip, making her whine), or THIS (he reaches down to run the thumb  
of his other hand over the crease in the front of her jeans, and she sucks-in a deep breath), or THIS (the groping of her thick buttocks  
has her wheezing like an asthmatic)...I find out...that anyone else has fucked you in the ass...."

"NO, NO SIR!...I wouldn't, wouldn't DARE, Sir!"

"Get upstairs and get ready for me-you have twenty minutes."

"Yessir...twenty minutes, Sir." She hurries up the stairs, vaginal fluid coating her underwear and upper thighs.


	2. YES SIR! (Deux)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> drabble about the hidden relationship between KRISTEN CHAZAL and JUBAL  
> VALENTINE. (Kristen is a tech wizard who wants to be a field agent; her lover/  
> boss is Supervisory Special Agent Jubal)

All through-out the day, Jubal notices that Kristen has been pensive, sneaking glances at him from  
time to time. He first decides to apptroach her abouit it, at first opportunity, then changes his mind. At  
lunch the Junior Agent corrals Maggie in the Ladies. She oftens leans on the more experienced Field Agent  
for advice-on and off dut.

"Mags-you know that me and VA are getting sorta serious...I want to...I'm thinking of asking to be put on the  
field agent list.

"I remember you saying so", Maggie concurs.

"Am I unethical if I get a slot because of VA, that situation with us? I aced my written and 'psych eval', and my  
range scores are expert. Even with all of that, I'm conflicted. Even though no one else knows about us, am I wrong  
to feel like I'm maybe... _cheating_ , gaming the system?

Maggie's best advice is the following: VA makes the call. From what I know of him, which is five years worth of  
knowledge, he will not now, or ever, compromise his integrity when a personal relationship is involved. Let  
it play out. I believe, and see, that you are ready. VA will see that too." She nods for emphasis.

"Thanks, Mags."

"I don't want to get an FA slot only because you make me scream, Senior Supervising Agent Valentine."

" _I DO THAT_ , Don't I?"

"You do. I mean it, though-I don't want special handling, though."

"YOU run 'this mutha', here in our spot-I'll run the office-deal?"

"Deal." They bump fists.

The ending strains of 'Run The World (Girls)' by Beyonce fade out as they snuggle:

Girls, we run this mutha (Yeah!)  
Girls, we run this mutha (Yeah!)  
Girls, we run this mutha (Yeah!)  
Girls, we run this mutha girls


End file.
